65
Ask That Guy Episode 65 (October 16, 2011) [We see the back wall of That Guy's bar. There is also a goblet on top of the bar, one of perhaps "pirate" motif. That Guy enters from screen left, but his appearance is a "little" different. He's wearing black sunglasses, his robe isn't tied around his waist, and his ascot isn't tied around his neck - it's just hanging there. As he starts to speak, he grabs the goblet and throws it to the ground, presumably shattering thanks to the added sound effect. ATG just goes straight into "pissed off" mode:] That Guy: (screaming) What the HELL you doin' in my home? How the hell (raises his arms in disgust) do you get in here all the time anyway? HUH? HUH?!?! / to a Deviant Art drawing of ATG along with the caption "Medicine Time", as faux-Muzak-style accompaniment plays - the kind Doug has used before; ATG is believed to be restrained by some "medical people", hence this: Let go of me, ya pieces of SHIT! ''appears to have been tranq'ed as he lets out three relaxing moans Saluto! ''Italian greeting, I think - ed. Didn't hear you come in. Greetings and welcome to "Ask That Guy with the Glasses." [opening introduction] Narrator (always off-screen; questions appear on-screen): Will you cut off your penis for a billion dollars? That Guy (with pipe in right hand and back to screen right, he turns to the camera with no drink visible): That's a very good question, and the answer is: Of course I would! / cut I would do just about anything for a bajillion dollars! Anything. / In fact, I made a very long list of things that I would do for a billion dollars. / ATG's eyes were really wide open Here it is! long paragraph of text briefly appears in a flash; its contents are below How dare you pause and read that! You are going to Hell! / But don't worry; I'll meet you when you get there. / [leans in, whispering with left hand on the right side of his mouth] I'll be the one with the pitchspork! / his head You probably don't even know what that is, do you? / But don't worry.'' off to the right and back again, saying quietly: You will. ''then smiles again with a brief eye-raise for added creepiness (The flashing message read as follows:) Flashing Message: Really? You went back to read this knowing it would lead you straight to Hell? What the Ass-Puke is wrong with you? It's friggin' Hell! Fire, pain, the Devil, it's worth that just to find out what this said? That Guy with the Glasses was actually kidding when he said you were going to Hell, but now that you've actually come back to pause it, we have no choice. You're going to Lem. It's a place like Hell only ten times worse. It's not written about in the Bible because every time somebody tried writing about it, they'd cut their own head off. It's THAT bad. So I hope it was worth it. I hope it was worth pausing this video for that. See ya in Lem, ya miserable piece of donkey rectum. En-friggin'-joy!" Narrato'''r: I can't dance. Could you show me your moves? '''That Guy: (back to right and turn, taking pipe out of mouth) I certainly can. This one I entitle "The Pipe Anus." then happily looks at his pipe as he promptly inserts the mouthpiece into the body part he just said, thanks to a "popping" sound effect; and he appropriately jumps a bit and screams in pain / pipe in his hand The only problem is: you probably don't want to smoke your pipe after you do that move. / up against the bar Unless you're available. / takes out his pipe with another "pop", waits for a few seconds, and puts the mouthpiece into his mouth; all the while, he smiles at the camera with no change in facial expression Narrator: If you were abducted by aliens, what would you tell them? That Guy: I would tell them that they look like igloos. / OR (chuckling), on the off-chance that they didn't look like igloos, I would say... / is right in front of the camera, smiling as he says, after a few beats: Vanessa. hold on him some more / at his normal position with the same smile from before Narrator: There are more than six billion people on planet Earth; and yet, I am still single. Why is that? That Guy: (back to right and turn, taking pipe out of mouth) ''Well, I think that would be obvious. You are FAR too good-looking and '''charming'. / Have you ever tried being hideous? Or a total prick? / I try it all the time. And you know what it gets me? STDs. / mouthpiece at camera ''STDs that come from '''dating'! pause Mostly people! / Sure I've also dated a few skunks, walnuts, and whatever that thing is that had a third eye. / in But I've gotten laid like a mofo.. / Do people still say that? "Mofo"? / Well, I'M going to say it; except when I''' say it, it's going to sound like pig salmon. / '''Another thing I've slept with that has three eyes. / face turns worried as he speaks with a slight tremble And no ability to call you back. for a second, and then smokes his pipe Narrator: When your foot falls asleep, does it dream? That Guy: It certainly does. In fact, let's see what it's dreaming right now. up as we hear a harp glissando; we dissolve to ATG at the bar still, but he's slightly moved out of position a bit Wow! It's currently '''dreaming '''exactly what's going on at this exact moment! / out his left hand in front of him My hand often falls asleep, too. Let's see what HE'S dreaming. looks at his hand as we dissolve to... a bald, bored-looking man who appears to be naked, sitting in a corner of a white room somewhere. - Sounds about right; and no, we don't see below the waist - as we dissolve and glissando back to ATG looking at his hand That was weird. Narrator: Why didn't Sega make their Dreamcast DVD compatible? That Guy: Becuase that would mean there would actually be something GOOD about it. / I don't care if that thing had Crazy Taxi. That was a piece of shit. / I hope you didn't have stock in it. It went up probably as much as the Jaguar. / face slightly twitches Sorry. A Dreamcast killed my parents. [he looks up as we hear a gunshot lifted from the 1989 ''Batman film that Tim Burton directed] / But, to be fair, they tasted great. '''Narrator:' Why haven't you made any porn movies yet? That Guy: Oh, but I HAVE! Cum in the Clam, / Buns of Cum, / Ass Full of Grass, / Hamster Master, / Flick the Dick, / Grilled Cheese Feces, / Nun Buns, / Captain Picklesauce, / Penis and Venus, / Sock Puppets 12, / Penis Butter, / Animal Anus, / Pigs in a Blanket, / Sex Mix, / Honey Cum, / Easter Bunny Does Dallas, / Whore Shoes, / Skull Fucker, / Cannibals Are Cute, / Cock-a-Doodle, / Nose Plunge, / Sodomy Jonas, / Lobotomy Sodomy, / Famous Anus, / Plug-a-Butt, / Choke a Ho, / Amber Fields of Gay, / Pork Buster, / Slabs of Abs, / Lickin' Lincoln, / Titty Titty Bang Bang, / Mucus for Lucas, / I Want to Have Sex with This Woman and Then Record It Because People Will Pay Money to Watch It, / and The Passion. / But, hey, I'm only starting out. Narrator: What age is Mickey Mouse supposed to be? That Guy: (back to right and turn, taking pipe out of mouth) ''You know, from what I understand, that is actually a '''very sensitive' question to him. But you know what? left hand goes into the pocket of his robe I happen to be a very good personal friend of his, pulls out a cell phone, which he dials as he speaks and I'm sure he won't mind if I ask right here. the phone up to his left ear; no cuts until noted "Mickey" who? - ed.:''' Ha-ha! Hello! This is Mickey Mouse! '''That Guy: Hello, Mickey! This is That Guy with the Glasses! "Mickey": '''Oh, hey, That Guy with the Glasses! How are you? '''That Guy: Not bad, not bad. Say, I was wondering: how old are you? "Mickey": screaming WHAT?! WHAT?!?! 'How dare you ask that question? I will fuck you up, you cock-sucking shit-ass whore-ass! ''this point, ATG, who has been smiling the whole time and still is, slowly starts to put the phone down I'n gonna '''kill you! I'm gonna find your family! You think I don't have power? I have so much power! I AM A MOUSE!! the phone sitting on top of the bar, ATG slowly brings back his hand I AM A MOUSE THAT CAN TALK!! I AM A MOUSE THAT WEARS ONLY PANTS!! ONLY PANTS WITH TWO YELLOW BUTTONS!! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!! I WEAR GLOVES!! WHITE GLOVES slowly brings his hand back to the phone and brings it to his left ear again THAT SERVE NO PURPOSE!! WELL, ONE PURPOSE: WHEN I KILL PEOPLE WITH THEM, THEY CAN'T IDENTIFY... That Guy: into the phone, simultaneously with what Mickey continues to scream below SHUT UP!! STOP!! YOU SHUT UP!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!! YOU'RE JUST A MOUSE!! YOU'RE A MOUSE!! A MOUSE!!! right into the phone "Mickey": ...WHO I KILLED!! screaming continues but is a bit untelligible; ATG eventually turns off the phone in mid-scream and sets it back on the counter That Guy: I love him. Narrator: Why won't you answer my question? That Guy: nothing; he just has that should-be-trademarked creepy grin for a few seconds Narrator: How can actions speak louder than words when the pen is mightier than the sword? That Guy: (back to right and turn, taking pipe out of mouth) about to speak when, suddenly, the usual music changes abruptly to some action-movie soundtrack filler; ATG begins to look at the camera in horrific wonder. Also, his glass is "magically" on the counter ''Oh my God. They found me. I don't know how, but they found me. '''RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!! 'the glass with his left hand and points pipe at the camera THE LIBYANS!!!!! ''[yes, kids, he is imitating Christopher Lloyd as Doc Brown in Back To The Future. ''He ducks behind the bar as simulated gunshots scatter the bar for a few seconds. ATG reappears looking straight-off screen left] ''I'M GETTING THE HELL OUTTA HERE!! ''then hear sound effects of, presumably, the Delorean from said movie being chased by the Libyans' cars as the Delorean takes off into the time continuum. After a beat, we hear "Marty McFly" say: "Marty": Doc... where'd ya go? gun is heard, being loaded Oh, uh... hi, guys. then hear a loud smatter of automatic gunfire that abruptly cuts to: THE END Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Transcripts